


Duly Noted

by unlitstars



Series: Mosaic [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SPOILER WARNING: The Sign of Four Chapter Titles, god this is so ridiculously sweet, tags are such spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlitstars/pseuds/unlitstars
Summary: There was an indigo sticky note, stuck onto the corner of the last page.He couldn’t take his eyes off it. He just stared at the note, his eyes wide, willing it to do something suspicious.It just sat there innocently, sticking onto the page.





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for not updating “Deathbringer”, I just didn’t have the inspiration/I couldn’t write it. I have a few paragraphs, but I still need to rewrite them and write more paragraphs and so on.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this thing I kinda threw together in two days, and wrote it instead of studying for my test...today *gulp*.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Prompt from somewhere in Pinterest but I was smart this time and wrote the prompt down!
> 
> “Person A knows that Person B loves to read so they decide to give them a book. At the end of each chapter Person A puts a sticky note with one thing they love about B so that Person B is inspired to finish a chapter every day. After the last chapter, Person B is about to close the book when they see the bright pink corner of the last sticky note. They smile, expecting another ‘you’re beautiful’ or ‘your smile is the best thing to ever happen to me’ note, but instead they read four simple but beautiful words. ‘Will you marry me?’ ”
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, I don’t—otherwise there would be a hell lot more of Kaito and his heists—as it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

“Kaito.”

Looking up from the new card trick he was practicing, Kaito glanced at Shinichi, his - _very own blue-eyed angel_ \- boyfriend of many years, and his best friend of many more, his indigo eyes full of affection and question. God, he was still such a love struck fool, even after so much time. He almost let out a dreamy little sigh, which he knew would make him blush but Shinichi’s face made him stop short. “Yes?”

Shinichi was nervous, he thought worriedly. He hadn’t been this nervous since the time he had asked if he had wanted to move into Kudou Manor with him, since it was lonely living, well, alone. His Shinichi faced down murderers and criminals everyday, even Mouri-chan who was arguably scarier than the first two combined, and he had done it without showing a sign of nervousness. So when his life, love and everything else was nervous, something was up. Something not so good, he amended, as he saw the way that he held himself a little more rigidly and the way that he tugged on his dark cowlicks seemingly casual, all minuscules signs that he had learned to notice, for Shinichi actually had a Poker Face worthy of rivalling his own.

Living with a detective - a _very good_ detective, he thought with a sudden, almost overwhelming flood of fondness - had taught him at least that much. Taught him to observe when others merely saw; to connect the dots when there was no discernible link to be found. He saw that elusive link now, with the way his boyfriend’s cerulean eyes tried and failed to not sneak a look at the worn copy of _The Sign of Four_ clutched tightly inside his pale fingers.

“I just wanted...” he paused, biting his lip in a way that Kaito couldn’t help but think of as incredibly attractive. “To give you this book.” He elaborated, shifting, well, shiftily and suspiciously. He was actively running his free hand through his locks now, very out of character for a man who deigned to even brush it back when it fell in his eyes. 

“Aw, darling, you shouldn’t have!” Kaito launched himself off of the couch, tucking his cards away carefully, before tackling Shinichi into a firm hug, effectively trapping him and ensuring he wouldn’t escape. He refused to look at him, tilting his head away slightly before he furrowed his eyebrows, and pecked him lightly on the cheek, just to see that frankly adorable blush adorning his lover’s cheeks. “I didn’t know you loved me enough to give me your favouritest book,” he dropped his voice down to a husky whisper, kissing his jawline.

“Idiot thief,” Shinichi replied fondly, his face bright red from all the little bits of affection that Kaito showered upon him, because finally, _finally_ , the expression that had been so foreign on his face was wiped off. It was foreign, because to him, Shinichi was always confident, with his arrogant smirks, his superb deductions and the way he would unveil them with a flourish, much like a great showman - like himself, even if he did say so himself - would. Nervous, just wasn’t a word in Shinichi’s dictionary. Speaking of him, Kaito thought contently, he was now patting his wild hair, with an involuntary, yet happy grin spreading across his face. “Favouritest isn’t a word.”

“It is if I say it is.” He pouted, his eyes shining with amusement which was reflected in Shinichi’s twin blue pools, and behaving very much the the child he still was, albeit secretly, inside.

“Of course, Kai, of course,” Shinichi kissed the corner of his mouth, attempting to shift into a more comfortable position but his boyfriend won’t let him. “Anyway, I’m not _giving_ you this book—” he paused, again, trying and failing to ignore the crestfallen expression Kaito was making, narrowed his eyes just slightly, and moved on as Kaito stood up, previous playfulness gone. “—as such, I’m just giving you this book as a short term _loan_ so I do expect you to re—what are you doing?”

Kaito, in fact, had toppled dramatically backwards, in towards the couch, and tucked his legs in. He was in a position that Shinichi personally called his “sulking position” but it really just broadcasted “I don’t want to talk to you, go away, stop bothering me” in a five—no, ten metre radius. Even so, he wasn’t done. He still muttered things that sounded suspiciously like “Shinichi, my own _boyfriend_ of four years, doesn’t love me enough to let me have one of his _oh-so-precious_ books. What kind of cruel, _cruel_ world do I live in?”, to which Shinichi responded by kissing Kaito’s cheek multiple times and wedging the book wordlessly into the space between Kaito and the couch.

Shinichi loomed over him, a reflection of the position they were in before. “You can only read one chapter a day,” he whispered into his ear, his breath hot and tickling him as he breathed. “No more than one per day, love. Promise me?” Of course, Kaito, being the slave to Shinichi’s love, agreed without hesitation. He turned back to face him again, making mental notes on how the light reflected and bounced off Shinichi’s hair and eyes. His boyfriend took the opportunity to kiss him fully in the mouth. “Promise?” He whispered against his lips.

Kaito nodded, but still huffed because of how Shinichi chose to _not give his boyfriend his book_ , even though shared everything else. With relief obviously flooding his face, Shinichi strode away, leaving a somewhat bewildered Kaito on the couch, presumably to work on cracking one of his many cases.

Even as he picked up _The Sign of Four_ and cradled it gently, he only had one thing on his mind.

Why was Shinichi acting so weird today?

─────────────

Later, Kaito flipped open the copy of _The Sign of Four_ that Shinichi had _lent_ him, the question he had wondered before still prominent in his mind. Dismissing it, he focused on the story before him. While he knew that this day had to come one of these days, since he was dating an avid Holmes fan, but he didn’t realise this day would come so soon, in such a weird circumstance. It wasn’t _weird_ compared to the whole shrinking ordeal; it wasn’t _weird_ compared to the Legend of Pandora, but it was _weird_ as in unusual. But he digressed. 

He avoided reading the books in the first place, just to make Shinichi happy when he actually did. He never picked up a love for mysteries, at least not one as strong as he did anyway. If anything, he loved creating mysteries more than the solving them; that was his boyfriend’s job, so hence the riddles. But one couldn’t exactly have one without the other. Solving the mystery was just as important and creating them. Perhaps, he thought, that was why they fit together so perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that were inseparable, and to lose one would mean the loss of the other.

He smiled, and began reading, fingering the edges of the book. 

─────────────

Chapter I - The Science of Deduction

 

There was an indigo sticky note, stuck onto the corner of the last page.

Kaito couldn’t take his eyes off it. He just stared at the note, his eyes wide, willing it to do something suspicious.

It just sat there innocently, sticking onto the page.

He bored holes into it, wondering why on Earth there was a sticky note there, until he noticed the words scrawled onto it in very familiar handwriting.

 

“Meeting you was the best thing that had ever happened to me.”

 

He inadvertently tried to scrutinise the silhouette that was Shinichi sitting at his table.

Did he?

Somehow, those two simple words conveyed everything he wanted to say, from ‘Did he mean that?’ to ‘Did he write that?’. His fingers twitched, itching to just flip to the end of each and every chapter just to see if there were more notes, just waiting there. No, he thought fervently, you promised, remember?

He just had to wait until tomorrow.

─────────────

Chapter II - The Statement of the Case

 

Shinichi acted like he never gave him that book yesterday, still doing everything completely normal. Nothing has changed, Kaito mused. That book didn’t change anything.

Did it?

Still, he would have been lying if he said that he didn’t read the book first thing in the morning.

The sticky note was still indigo, and it was still sitting there innocently. The message changed though.

 

“I can live a hundred different lives,

I can live in a hundred different worlds,

I can live in a hundred versions of reality

I can date a hundred different people,

but I’ll still choose;

the life,

the world,

the reality,

the person,

that is you, Kuroba Kaito.”

─────────────

Chapter III - In Quest of a Solution

 

“You make me happy in a way that no one else can;

because you are the part of me that I always need.”

─────────────

Chapter IV - The Story of the Bald-Headed Man

 

“Can we please last forever?

 

Because you’ll forever be my always.”

─────────────

Chapter V - The Tragedy of Pondicherry Lodge

 

“I love you.

 

I love you like no other,

I love all your personalities,

I love all your smiles,

I love all your ups and downs,

I love all your crazy ideas,

I love all of you.

 

Because you’ll always be perfect to me,

no matter what you do.”

─────────────

Chapter VI - Sherlock Holmes Gives a Demonstration

 

“I never expected to find my other half,

the one that completed me,

the one that could have slipped away.

 

I wish everyday,

that this isn’t a dream,

that this isn’t just some wonderful illusion,

that my mind isn’t playing tricks on me.

 

And then I wake up to see you,

to see you safe,

to see you looking at me with those eyes of yours,

and I can’t help but wish that

you’ll be mine forever.

 

I am just glad that you’re here.”

─────────────

Chapter VII - The Episode of the Barrel

 

“I will love you;

as long as the Sun shines in the sky,

as long as the Moon shines in the night,

as long as the stars wink in their systems,

as long as the waves crashes onto the shores.

 

I will love you until the end of time.”

─────────────

Chapter VIII - The Baker Street Irregulars

 

“Hell is loving you in my dreams,

and then waking up alone.

 

Heaven is loving you in my dreams that became my reality,

and then waking up with you by my side.”

─────────────

Chapter IX - A Break in the Chain

 

“I’ll never finish falling in love with you,

because with every smile,

with every touch,

with every kiss,

I fall in love with you even more.”

─────────────

Chapter X - The End of the Islander

 

“One day, I will cease to exist,

but know that my love for you,

will never falter.

 

Until death do us part.”

─────────────

Chapter XI - The Great Agra Treasure

 

“I have loved you all my life,

and I will love you for the rest,

but the one thing I regret,

is not finding you sooner.”

─────────────

Chapter XII - The Strange Story of Jonathan Small

 

This was it! Kaito thought excitedly as he dove onto their covers for the final chapter. At this point, he was honestly looking more forward to the note, rather than the ending of _The Sign of Four_. He snuggled into the covers, and began to read.

Taken along with the journey written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, he almost forgot about the note. When he remembered, his hands trembled in excitement, remembering all the saccharine notes that Shinichi had written for him. He smiled as his eyes quickly glanced at the usual spot for the now-familiar sight of the indigo sticky note, at the top corner of the page.

When he finally did reach it and began reading it, he expected another quote.

He expected another assurance, another confession.

He did not expect the four most beautiful and ethereal words that he ever had the chance to see.

 

“Will you marry me?”

─────────────

Kaito would admit later to their friends that he had cried real tears of joy. 

Cried when Shinichi had proposed in their Library, waiting for him as he ran down the stairs screaming, “Yes!”.

Cried when Shinichi had confessed that he didn’t know if he would agree and so came up with this idea, all the while looking down at his feet.

Cried when Shinichi hugged him back, when Kaito tackled him to the floor.

Cried when no less than six months later, Shinichi kissed him at the altar of their wedding, a blur of colours, but most importantly, cerulean, cerulean eyes filled with love.

Cried when Shinichi pressed one last indigo note into his hand, simply written in glossy golden ink.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Duly noted, my darling husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to all who even made it this far. I thought it was a little too sweet. I swear my heart was just melting from all the adorable-ness when I was writing it.
> 
> Also, I actually wanted to put some angst in there, because I’m a person that cannot deal with tons of physical affection (like kissing, etc and thay’s why I’m bad at writing romance, because I refuse to read about it and skip it) very well so I may have wanted to kill off Shinichi before Kaito finished the last chapter, but by some stroke of luck, I ran out of time and got lazy so no angst. Also I felt like I needed something to cheer me up after making Shinichi really sad in “Deathbringer” anyway.
> 
> Hopefully another chapter of “Deathbringer” will be up soon.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed this fic. Please leave any comments or suggestions in the comments section and I’ll try to reply. Please leave a Kudos if you liked this. :-)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Please be warned that I have school and homework to do, as it is my first priority, so don’t expect regular updates. I’ll try to update ASAP for everything but absolutely no promises.
> 
> P.P.S. I suck at tense so sorry for any random changes in tense, I’m _trying_ to get better at it. Emphasis on _trying_.


End file.
